<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Признание by Ildre_Auskaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419220">Признание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite'>Ildre_Auskaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Билли собирается признаться кое в чем Стиву</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Признание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="https://callmelilyshameless.tumblr.com/post/187889321206/harringrove-misc-8">без названия</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/profile">XxmerthurcatxX</a>, разрешение на перевод получено.<br/>Бета - Аурелиано.</p><p> <br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я никогда раньше тебе этого не говорил, но...</p><p>Билли ухватился за край раковины и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоить нервы. Подмигнув своему отражению, он сжал губы в тонкую линию.</p><p>— Ты можешь. Он ведь признался тебе. И даже не стал психовать, когда ты ему не ответил. Он проявил терпение. Ну не может это быть настолько сложно. Всего лишь три коротких слова, — говорил себе Билли. </p><p>Он чувствовал себя идиотом. Обычно именно Стив подбадривал его во всех начинаниях, но в этот раз он был ему не помощник. Не мог же Билли обратиться к нему за поддержкой, чтобы ему же и признаться в любви! Так что без вариантов. </p><p>— Стив... Я... Я люблю тебя, — сказал Билли. Слова просто сами выскочили. Стива не было рядом, чтобы их услышать, но, по крайней мере, он сумел сказать это вслух. Окей. Он смог это сделать. Он смог...</p><p>Дверь в ванную распахнулась, и на пороге показался заспанный Стив. Зевнув, он запустил руку в растрепанные волосы, улыбнулся Билли и перегнулся через него за зубной щеткой, мимоходом ущипнув его за задницу.</p><p>— С добрым утром, детка, — пробормотал он и снова зевнул, умудрившись выдавить больше пасты на пальцы, чем на зубную щетку.</p><p>Билли молча смотрел на Стива.  Тот, как всегда по утрам нечесаный и неуклюжий, лениво чистил зубы. И по какой-то неведомой причине Билли просто не смог больше держать это в себе.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — выпалил он.</p><p>Стив обернулся и уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами. От сонного взгляда и следа не осталось. Только ниточка зубной пасты свисала у него с подбородка, но Стив даже не пытался ее смахнуть.</p><p>— Я знаю, — улыбнулся он, не вынимая изо рта щетку, и пихнул Билли плечом.</p><p>— Что значит, ты... Но... Я никогда раньше тебе этого не говорил! — забормотал Билли.</p><p>Стив сплюнул в раковину, ополоснул щетку и вытер наконец подбородок.</p><p>— Слышал, как тренируешься перед зеркалом, — сказал он, и Билли захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, но затем Стив притянул его к себе и поцеловал в ухо. Билли и думать забыл о том, что когда-то смущался. </p><p>— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал Стив и снова ущипнул Билли за задницу. — А теперь пойдем вниз, испеки мне блинчиков.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>